Edward goes to ouran highschool
by Maki-chan0824
Summary: Edward, Riza and Roy were sent on a misson to go to japan, also Ed has to go to ouran highschool to investigate some murders for the amestris millitary what happens when he bumps into the host club? find out!
1. Chapter 1

**maki-san-****hi everyone is my frist crossover so don't be to mad if it sucks. **

**please note: ****Remember, all flaming or unconstructive hate comments will be removed on sight. Only hate if you don't intend to sound like a whining 3-year-old.**

**I don't own any of this**

**chapter one**

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, Flame coronal Roy mustang and riza hawkeye. you three will be sent to japan and infiltrate ouran highschool, there have multiple incidents there. Edward will enroll as a student and you will be covering him as his parents" king bradly stated

"What?"the three said un unison

"you will leave tommorow"he stated

"wait, what about al?"edward asked

"he can't come it would be very suspicious if there was a person with a suit of armor walking around,and if anyone asks your from germany. edward we cant pay for the school so you'll take the honor exam I think you can handle it"

"yes but why are we from germany?"edward asked

"because in japan they know next to nothing about amestris so we'll just say your from germany so no unwanted question would be asked"bradly explaned

"fine" Edward replied

"you are dismist"

"yes sir"riza and mustang replied. ed was already out of the room

"this is going to suck" Roy exclaimed

"why?" riza asked

"cause a. Edwards coming and b. al's not. he's like the only one who can calm him down"

"wow, you're so insensitive" riza replied

**authors note**

**I will try to update once a week at least and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maki-san****: Hi every one I would like to thank everyone who read this fanfiction. I would especially want to thank flyingpoppy1010 thank you and I will try to fix my capitalization.**

**Remember, all flaming or unconstructive hate comments will be removed on sight. Only hate if you don't intend to sound like a whining 3-year-old.**

**disclaimer:I don't own d gray man or ouarn highschool if i did d gray man would be fully dubbed and ouran would have a second season already.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ug, Al I don't want to leave you like this but i have no choise. I'm sorry."Edward said apologetically

"Its alright brother. Theres nothing you can do about it, but please be careful. Come back in one piece please"alphones said to his brother

"Alright, be safe will im gone."Edward said as he left for his plane ride

**Time skip**

**on the plane**

"Why do i have to go to this highschool?"Edward moened

"I had an idea you didn't read all the prepping. just like you fullmetal"Roy said and snikered"anyways you need to find a murder who targets rich people and this school is filled with the rich. The murderer is most likely Sion Cruts, he was a member of an organization that went against the military and murder many officers. We finally caught him but escaped soon after we put him into custody. We think its him because the patterns are the same."

"Ya but why do I have to go to school with those rich bastards."Ed exclamed

"Well do you see any other 15-year-old people in are millitary"Riza said butting into their conversation

"Also ,fullmetal don't be going around showing people you auto-mail or alchemy. where suppose to be under cover."Roy stated

"WHY WOULD I GO AROUND DOING THAT. DO YOU THINK THATS WHAT I DID IN AMESTRIS."ed shouted

"No im just stating it just in case"Roy said in a calm tone

"Well your just stating the obvious"Ed said

**Another time skip**

"well here we are"Riza exclamed"time to unpack a bit, Edward why don't you go down to the school and take the exam now, if you want Roy can drive you"

"No thanks ill get there myself"Edward said walking toward a side-walk

"Edward you don't know where the school is"Riza shouted after him

"I'll find it"edward said over his shoulder

**after walking for 30 mins Edward found the school**

**so at the school**

"Um, im here to take the entrance exam"edward said to the office woman

"Oh well you have three days to study then come bac"

"No I don't need to study"edward said interrupting the woman

"Fine if you want to"she replied

Edward walked into a semi small room filled with desks there was no one in there so edward just sat in a desk and was handed a paper, pencil and a test

Edward stared at the test and thought how easy this was going to be. he finished the test in 30 minutes flat

"Here im done."Edward said

"What its only been 30 minutes"she exclamed

"Can you just see if its correct?"Edward asked

"Yes, let me see it."she asked

About 5 minutes later

"There all correct"she said with a surprized look on her face"Heres your uniform and schedule"

"Thanks, bye"edward said as he left

'Ug i hate this uniform' Edward thought

**maki-san****:Thanks again everyone and i hope i did better one capitalization, if not im sorry**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maki-san****: Hay everyone, thanks again for reading. I would like to personal thank Elusive Panter and Amelie Nockturne for their reviews. Thanks you guys, it means a lot**

**Remember, all flaming or unconstructive hate comments will be removed on sight. Only hate if you don't intend to sound like a whining 3-year-old.**

**disclaimer: I don't own ether of these animes :(**

**Edward goes to Ouran highschool chapter 3**

"Ug, i hate these uniforms." Edward said

At home

(or base)

"So fullmetal im guessing you got in" Roy asked

"oh, shut up coronal bastard, im going to bed" Edward shouted as he went upstairs" i already ate earlier"

**In the morning**

*beep beep* "Huh, im gonna kill that bastard mustang" ed said as he woke up to his alarm that Roy set.

Ed got up and got his uniform or and put on his gloves and shoes. "Ug, this uniform is so uncomfortable" Ed exclaimed

**At school**

"Good morning students. We have a new student today. His name is Edward Elirc. He's a honer student from germany"the teacher exclaimed as Edward walked into the room "You can sit next to Haruhi"

"Ok, thanks" Ed said and sat down

Half way through the lesson ed was already board and was not paying attention. So the teacher noticed and called him up to do a problem

" please come do this problem would you?"he asked

Edward got up and did the problem then sat back down leaving everyone shocked because he just answered a collage level problem

It was the end of the day and Edward was getting ready to go when all of a sudden to very sneaky twins grabbed him and started dragging him away.

"Wait where are you takeing me and who are you?"Ed asked as he struggled"wait your in my class"

"Oh you'll see" they said in unison

They dragged him all the way to music room 3. Then through the door open

"We got him boss"They said

"Oh good"A tall blond said "Hello there my names Tamaki. Welcome to the host club"

**Maki-san****:Sorry for cutting it short. I promise that I will update soon. Please review**

**!  
!**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maki-san****:so sorry guys. I will try to update more and right more because my chapters are really sort :'(**

**Ed goes to Ouran highschool**

"Welcome to the host club"Tamaki said

"Huh, whats the host club?"Edward asked

"I'm glad you asked. The host club is where extremely handsome young men with way to much time on the hands entertain young lady's who also"

"Stop! Sorry I asked"Edward stated and started walking toward the door

"Wait where are you going?"Tamaki asked

"home"Edward replied

"Why? I wasnt finish talking to you. I don't even know your name"Tamaki said in his sad voice thing that he does

"I've got things that i need to do"Edward said not even faised by the teens annoyance

"Cant you just tell me your name at least?"Tamaki asked

"Dont wanna"He repliyed then tamaki went to his mushroom corner

"Edward mustang, age 15, hair color golden blond, eye color golden. From Germany, Father is a police officer, Mother is a retired cop. Edward has a tendency to act stubborn, causes trouble"Kyoya said coming into the conversation

"Kyoya? When did you get here"Tamaki asked getting out of his corner

"How do you know that?"Edward shouted

"Kyoya knows"Hikaru started

"everything"Kaoru finished his sentence(as always)

"Not everything, just most things"Kyoya stated like it was nothing

"I need to leave know"Edward said still slightly confused on how the teen knew that stuff even though it was fake.

"whyyyyyyyy?" Tamaki cried

"Because I have to leave" Edward said as he headed towards the door

"wait edy-chan"honey sempi said as he pulled Edward away from the door

"what!?"EDward anwsered yelling

"I just was going to ask whats germany is like"honey said in that cute little kid voice thing(I don't no how to explain it so use your imagination)

"I need to leave, now"Edward said getting really irritated 'I wish I could just go home with al and get away from these Idiots'. "good bye" he said once again and he started to walk toward the door and his right arm started to multifunction and his hand hit a vase and it fell and broke

"oh great job Edward. we were going to sell that at 8,000,000 yen at the next school fair"hikaru and kaoru said in unison

"8,000,000 yen!? crap, how am I suppose to pay for that?!"edward asked

"oh ya I forgot your family's not rich"hikaru said

"well looks like we'll have a new host"tamaki said

"What?"edward shouted

"you can't pay for the vase you'll work for it"Tamaki said suddenly serious

"what? a host?"edward said and sweat dropped down his face

"what a new host?" Haruhi said as she/he came into the room (he for Edward)

"ya edy-cu"honey said

"Edward? I didn't think you would get him to"haruhi trailed off as she notice the broken vase and a sad/angry edward on the floor"oh"

"starting today you are host"tamaki exclamed

**Maki-san****: hey guys really sorry again for the late update. But I have a completely random question.**

**which band is the best:**

** green day**

** linken park**

** three days of grace**

**or skillet**

**please leave your answer in the reviews thank you**


End file.
